


短篇集·爱是

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, 切嗣x四次峰, 四次峰五次峰兄弟设定, 士郎x五次峰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *是FZ和Pokemon（口袋妖怪）crossover的架空短篇集。简单来说就是FZ的人物们养起了pokemon这样的设定。圣杯战争log out。完全的日常架空短甜集子。不喜勿入。*每个短篇之间除了人物关系是有联系的，故事都是没有太大联系的。可以单独阅读。*每一篇可能都是不同的西皮。主要可能会出现：切言（四次），士言（五次），金时，枪教授。至于到底写哪个看心情【喂*四次言峰和五次言峰设定为兄弟关系。五次言峰（兄）主管教会，四次言峰（弟）主管教会附属的饲育屋这样的设定。少士言下
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei, Emiya Shirou/Kotomine Kirei, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Tokiomi
Kudos: 1





	1. 爱是与灾兽一起隐居山林（切言）

“说起来，你听说过灾兽的传说吗？”

酒吧里面，光线昏暗。

卫宫切嗣看着身边突然说出没头没尾的话的黑发同事，苦笑着晃了晃手中的酒杯。

“那个啊，雁夜，我今天叫你来是为了让你帮我舒缓我告白被拒的忧愁顺便出出主意，可不是来听你说什么传说故事的啊。”

间桐雁夜倒是不以为意地一笑，伸手叫来酒保把空了的酒杯递过去要求续杯，而后才转回来轻轻巧巧地说：

“嘛嘛，不要这样子说嘛。你看，为了听你刚才的抱怨，我可是闷声不响一杯酒都下肚了。现在换我说说我想说的也不为过嘛。……而且。”

接过酒保递过来的重新续满一杯的酒杯，回头冲自己露出一个无害却又颇有意味的笑容。

“我也没说这个传说和你的事情就没有关系啊。”

“——毕竟你看，你那边那个死眼神父不就养着一只灾兽的吗？”

灾兽，灾祸神奇宝贝，能够预知危险。隐居深山，据说只有在为了通知人们灾难到来时才会出现在人们面前。

“……虽然现在的图鉴上都是这样介绍的啊。”

抿着酒，黑发的摄影师不紧不慢地说着。

“不过我之前因为取材而听到的一些传说可是和这个完全不同的版本啊。”

“……”

虽然有些心急，但一是因为自己刚才已经因为自己的坎坷恋路而向对方大倒苦水，二是确实对自己告白失败的对象所养精灵的传说产生了些许兴趣，于是便也就耐着性子。

“什么样的传说？”

对方抿了一口酒。

“说灾兽是因为被人们厌恶才逃进深山不愿意出来的啊。”

“……诶、”

他一愣。

“被人们厌恶吗？”

“啊啊，是啊。”

对方放下酒杯，杯底磕到吧台上发出有些突兀的声响，混杂在店内放的低柔的音乐声中。

“这是之前到深山来采访一位专门饲养灾兽的老先生的时候听来的话了。说是灾兽本来也没有那样远离人类的。只是，因为它们能够预知危险，每到危险的时候都会去通知人类，久而久之，人们反而开始认为是因为它们的出现才带来的灾祸，因此便开始忌惮疏远它们，最后将它们逼进深山不愿意出来了，这样啊。”

“……”

他手指抚了抚酒杯的杯沿儿。眼底接收到一些酒杯的玻璃反射出的有些迷蒙的光。

“……这个，和言峰有关系吗？难道你想说其实言峰也是本性善良什么的……那个的性子你也知道，可不是什么善良的存在，就算他养着一只灾兽，也不能说明什么问题啊。”

“嘛，这点我还是知道的啊。”

雁夜笑了两声，又是一口酒，放下酒杯的时候表情微妙的扭曲。

“……或者该说深入骨髓地知道啊。毕竟之前因为要去他家教会取材而联系他家大哥的时候，可是被那个莫名其妙大块儿头的死眼神父折腾得可惨。那个时候他家大哥就带着一只灾兽，还是珍奇的红色的……当时我就在想，为什么一只专门预言灾祸的精灵会跟着那么一个就喜欢看人灾祸的假神父，这可真是……”

“……”

稍微想象了一下自己善良的好同事被那个恶性的神父各种坑害的画面，他就有些同情地想要拍拍对方肩膀说声节哀。

不过还好，对方倒也没有沉浸于那些苦痛的回忆中，而是晃了晃脑袋，很快将话题扯了回来，道：

“所以说我跟你说这个传说，也不是为了告诉你言峰家那两兄弟是什么善良的好人啦。”

“……嗯。”

莫名有些放心地点了点头。

“那到底是……？”

“……嘛，只是想说啊。”

对方稍微收敛了一下表情。

“正是因为有那样的传说，所以之前深山里的那位老人家告诉我，灾兽（アブソル）这个名字里面，是有着‘绝对孤独’的意味的啊。”

绝对孤独。

他因为这个过于冷峻的发音而一时愣怔。

仔细想一下确实如此。Ab与sol，确实可以理解为“绝对（absolute）”与“孤独（solidary）”的略写。而结合刚才那个传说一想，明明怀有善意却被被人们嫌恶的灾兽藏入深山之后，确实也便成为了绝对孤独的存在，从此再不为人们理解与接受。

“……绝对的孤独，啊……”

这样轻念着这个词汇，不知为何眼前便浮现出了自己所追求之人的面影。

——卫宫切嗣，你这样心怀正义之心的好人又如何能够理解我这种空虚的存在。如果你只是一时兴起或者出于同情地想要把我当做你的正义所指向的目标，那么我只能告诉你，你找错人了。

这样干脆果断拒绝掉自己的告白的男人转身离开的黑色背影，现在回想起来，比起说是冷酷，不如说是。

“……孤独，呢……”

“看样子是有点什么想法了啊。”

旁边的雁夜在听到自己意味深长地念出这个词汇之后这样说道。

“嘛，实际上我跟言峰那两兄弟也没有什么接触啦。尤其是年轻的那一个更是不甚了解。……不过啊，切嗣。我觉得从你刚才对我讲的那一大堆痴话里面来看，那家伙其实也并不讨厌你啊。现在会拒绝你大概也不是因为厌恶吧。……毕竟，之前那位老先生也说了啊——‘传说中，灾兽再不愿意下山也不是因为嫌恶起了人类，而是因为害怕再一次被伤害吧’——这样啊。”

一下子不知该接些什么话。

雁夜则是有些无奈地呼地吐出一口气。

“……所以，你呢？切嗣。”

抬眼，看到一向脾气温和的男人眼中竟也有些难得一见的锐利。

“……我？”

“对，就是问你到底是怎么样啊。”

他就那样像是有些审视地看着自己，道。

“我吧，其实一点儿都不喜欢言峰家那兄弟俩。虽然说主要是因为那个性格扭曲的大哥吧，但是那个年轻的也总是一张没表情的脸看不出来在想什么，让人看着特别别扭。……可是话又说回来，纵然他们性格再怎么有缺陷，但是他家大哥主管的教会和你追求的那个神父主管的饲育屋也一直好好地经营了这么多年没出过什么岔子，这也是说明那两个家伙并不是彻底得无可救药嘛。所以说，就算我再怎么看不惯他们，也不能就这么眼睁睁看着你去随便搅合人家的生活。……故而我这里要问你，你到底怎么想的？如果你根本没有那么认真，那我劝你也就算了吧。就连一生与灾祸相伴的灾兽都会受伤，又何况是人呢。”

漂浮着酒精香气和低柔音乐的室内，唯独他们这里的气氛有些许格格不入的紧张。

“……”

他的手稍微用力地攥紧了酒杯的杯把儿。

“……那如果。”

在片刻思索之后，他郑重其事地张口。

“——那如果我说，我愿意像你取材过的那位老者一样，即使自己隐居山林也想和灾兽在一起呢？”

两个人之间的对话就这样停滞了几秒。

“……噗。”

而直到刚才还一直板着脸的雁夜却突然一下子笑了。

“啊——真要命啊，这种（困ったな、こんなの）。”

端起杯子。

“被一直飘忽的你正正经经地说出这种话什么的，可真让人不习惯啊——是说那个言峰也是个不得了的人物啊。”

说完一大口酒下了肚。

“……随你怎么说。”

他也一下子放松下来，虽然对对方损自己的话有点儿不满，不过此时倒也没有和对方抬杠的心情，只是也抬起酒杯喝了一口。

“不过，虽然我自己也有点意外，但那确实是认真的。”

“啊——知道啦，知道啦。……总觉得我这边都开始觉得有点不好意思了呢。”

对方有些困扰地摆了摆手，示意自己可以不用再说下去了。

“不过，不是挺好的吗？这样的话，不用我出什么主意，你自己就有想法接下来该怎么做了吧？”

“啊，嘛，是啊。”

他点点头，一仰脖子将杯中剩下的酒一饮而尽。

“不管怎样，我会再去找言峰试试看的。”

“嘛，这不就挺好（いいんじゃね）？而且你的话，应该也没有问题的吧。”

对方没来由地说出这样确信的话。

他歪了歪头。

“为何？”

“嘛……你这家伙不管怎么说，对于自己认准的一直都会好好对待的吧。要不然的话，你那只据说会给人带来不幸的黑暗乌鸦，现在又怎么会和你相处的这样好呢？”

对方这样说着，眼神儿瞟了瞟自己风衣的衣兜。那里，自己常年带在身边的伙伴正在球中安静地歇息。

他笑起来，而后起身，将几张票子置于桌上，对雁夜道：

“今天多谢了，单我买。然后虽然不好意思，我就先走一步了。”

对方没说话，只是一脸毫不在意地向自己摆了摆手，一脸催自己快走的表情。

他拍了拍对方的肩膀，正欲转身离开。

“……啊，对了，切嗣。”

却又被雁夜叫住。

“什么？”

“嘛，倒也不是什么大事。就是突然想起来，于是就跟你说一声。”

对方托着下巴看着自己，意味深长地笑道。

“上次我取材的时候，看到了老先生的那只与他羁绊最深的灾兽的mega进化的样子。”

“——mage进化之后的灾兽背上有着一对雪白的翅膀，就像是神的使者一样漂亮呢。”

那么，当我找到灾兽骑士（アブソルナイト）的时候，我说不定一开心就把我前两天收到的这块大针蜂骑士（スピアーナイト）送你了呢，雁夜。——说着这样的话离开酒馆，完美地无视了对方在自己身后炸毛的抱怨。

冬木市的夜晚，黑沉而清澈。

他双手插进风衣的口袋里面，深呼吸。指尖触碰到自己老搭档所在的精灵球，那球体似乎也晃了两下，像是在对自己表示鼓励。

他轻点了点球身表示回应，然后抬脚，踏上了那条自己熟悉得不能再熟悉的路。

而他相信，这一次在路的尽头等着自己的，不会再是那一个孤独的背影。

[fin.]


	2. 爱是火焰燃烧后的宝石（金时）

走进冬木市火系道馆的时候，要寻的道馆主——远坂时臣——正在和挑战者进行对战。

从现场的状况来看，离挑战者彻底败下阵来大约已经不远了。

“你很努力了，但是离想要击败我，还有一些时日。”

和挑战者的狼狈不堪不同，红色西装蓝色领结的时臣仍然面带余裕而优雅的微笑，握着镶有红宝石的手杖的右手手指轻点几下，气息一丝不乱地对对战场地中的魔焰狐下了最后的指令。

“魔焰狐，大字火。”

魔焰狐颈子上系的蓝色缎带飘扬在一片华丽炸裂开的红色火焰之中。

“还不错的对战，时臣。”

在时臣送走挑战者之后才从观战台慢悠悠晃下来到对战场中，得到了时臣对自己一个恭谨的躬身行礼。

“王前来却有失远迎，还望王恕罪。”

“嘛，无妨。毕竟陪那些跑来挑战的杂种玩玩也是你这身为道馆主的工作。”

挥挥手，在时臣面前站定，并示意他可以不必再行礼。

“倒是时臣，一段时日不见，你和你的魔焰狐像是又有所精进啊。”

说罢还又瞟了一直安静站在时臣身边的魔焰狐几眼。这只以颈子上永远系着的和道馆主一样的蓝色领结、以及无比优雅的对战技能而大有名气的精灵此时也只是像他的主人一样，安静而不卑不亢地看着自己。

……说是宠随主人，这话在这里倒真是一点儿不假。

“王过奖了。”

时臣这样谦和地说着，将自己的手杖交给了魔焰狐，并从口袋里拿出手帕，简单擦拭了一下双手，再将手帕快速又整齐地叠好，放回了口袋里面。

“而且，说什么‘一段时日’不见，王不是几天前刚刚来过这里吗。”

说这话的同时眉眼弯弯，让人无论如何生不起与他纠结的脾气。

“……嘛，这些小细节怎样都好了。”

大咧咧地一挥手，看时臣的眼角更微妙地弯起来些许。

“您虽然这样说，可是联盟那边就这样三天两头地放着，真的没关系吗。”

“无妨。”

轻哼一声，没忍住地骄傲地稍微抬高了下巴。

“本来，光是本王座下那四天王就够难缠了，能够接连突破他们来到我光之间（光の間）的就少之又少。更何况，就算没有那四天王的阻挡，也没有哪个杂种敢随意就向本王发起挑战，所以我这联盟冠军是当得闲之又闲，还不如到你这里坐坐来得有趣。”

说到这里，又无比明显地啧了一下舌尖，丝毫不掩饰自己的鄙夷之情。

“本来以为当上联盟冠军就能接受到一些让本王兴起的有趣挑战，结果却是太令人失望了啊。”

时臣听罢自己的牢骚，却轻笑起来。

“那是因为您过于强大了，吾王。那些平凡的训练师又如何能使您的荣光折损半点。”

“……哼，虽然说着这样的话，时臣，难道你作为一方道馆主，就没有想过有朝一日可以赢过本王吗？”

“从未有过，吾王。”

面对自己眯起眼睛来的诘问，时臣的回答却是没有丝毫的犹豫。

“从我接受您的恩泽的那一天起，便决意终我一生为您座下之臣，尽我所能守护您的光辉，不让其为任何低下之人所污损。”

说着，轻轻闪了几下细腻的睫毛。

“要不然我又如何会像现今这样每日精进，争取只让最优秀之人靠近您所在的光洁之处呢？”

有光。

时臣眸子里面的光亮像是最纯净的蓝宝石上散落的星光，沉静而明熠地，直直落进自己的心里。

他一下子愣住，使劲眨了眨眼。

曾几何时，那个因为过于沉重的责任感而将自己牢牢桎梏住、甚至把自己身边所带的精灵都只视为道具的无趣的男人，竟已学会露出这样柔软而耀眼的表情。

耀眼得，让自己的心脏，都不由得扑通一下，在胸腔发出带着暖意的回响。

……虽然，这个男人说是因为受了自己的“恩泽”。但实际上，能够得到男人此时这般对自己的信任与倾慕，自己才是如获至宝的一方。

“……王？”

心脏恁自仍鼓噪着，对方温润的疑问声音又再次传进了耳朵。

回过神，才注意时臣因为疑惑而微微歪起头来的神情。

“王，怎么了么？”

……自己竟然也会这样失态了。

他快速地清一清嗓子，摇摇头。

“没事。……比起那个，时臣。”

然后干脆果断地转移了话题。

“这次我过来，是有东西想要给你。”

“……东西？”

时臣的表情愈发不解。

“什么？”

他挑起唇角，从口袋里面摸出一个精灵球扔给了时臣。

“接着。”

“……啊……”

有些慌张地接过突然起来的精灵球的时臣明显有些无措。

“这是……”

“打开看看。”

“……是。”

得到了自己的指示的时臣小心翼翼地打开了那个精灵球。

瞪着一双蓝色的大眼睛的宝石鬼就这样出现在两人之间。

“……”

有那么一段时间，时臣只是和这只出现得过于出乎意料的宝石鬼大眼瞪着小眼，竟是一句话都没有说出来。

打破这无言的，还是站在旁边欣赏够了时臣吃惊的表情的自己。

“怎么样？时臣。把这家伙送给你。”

“……诶？啊？啊……那可真是……不、但是……为什么……”

许是从没有这样被送过精灵，向来对于预想外的事件毫无办法的时臣只是一阵语无伦次。

他忍着笑，道：

“这家伙是我前几天去山里游兴的时候遇到的啊。上来就想对本王做恶作剧什么的，也真是不小的胆子。当然，本王立刻就修理了他一番，不过后来看他被修理的太惨，就又随手扔给了他几颗宝石吃。结果就被这家伙缠上了啊，一直跟着我从山里出来回到联盟。不过，本王现在没有新养精灵的打算，转念一想，这家伙喜欢宝石、靠吃宝石为生的习性倒是和你相性不错，于是就想着干脆收了送你这样啊。……怎样？时臣，还中意吗？”

“……啊……”

时臣仍然盯着那只宝石鬼，表情慢慢变成了惊喜与困惑混杂的样子。

“……说中不中意什么的，这是王带给我的，当然不可能不中意。只不过……”

微微蹙起眉。

“……只不过，如王所知，从小被培养为火系道馆继承人的我，除了火系精灵之外并没有养过别的属性……宝石鬼的话，是恶、幽灵双属性吧？我不知道到底能不能……”

“什么，并不是什么困难的事情啊。”

打断还处在混乱状态的时臣，他豪气地说道。

“本来，这家伙虽然喜欢恶作剧，但大抵是因为寂寞所以想唤起人的注意，本身并不是什么难以相处的个性，而且他喜欢吃的宝石你这边又不缺。……更何况，说到底，培养精灵哪里需要看什么属性。就算是你熟悉的火属性，之前的你不是也不能很好地驾驭吗？那时候你和你的魔焰狐那南辕北辙根本让人看不下去的战斗还需要我提醒你？……但是现在，你们之间这种默契，到底是如何培养出来的，你自己应该比谁都清楚吧？”

“……”

听了自己这席话的时臣不再说话，又对着宝石鬼看了半天，而后慢慢松弛下了适才别扭的表情。

“……呐，你（なあ、君）。”

他单膝跪地地压下身子，和宝石鬼平视，柔声问道。

“虽然我完全不如王那样强大，但是你愿意到我这边来吗？”

“……”

宝石鬼静静地看了他一会儿，而后一咧嘴，露出一排小白牙地笑了。

时臣见状也一下子放松地笑弯了眼，招招手让宝石鬼来到自己脚边，友好地拍了拍对方的脑袋。宝石鬼则咯咯咯地笑，挥舞着小胳膊一副欣喜的样子。

他在旁边看着这一幕，轻笑一声，眯起眼睛。

“呐，时臣。”

出声，这才唤回时臣的注意。

“什么？吾王。”

“嗯，既然你已经决定要养这只宝石鬼了的话，那我就再告诉你个好事情。”

故意吊着胃口说着，从兜里又掏出一块石头，向时臣的方向扔了过去。

还蹲着的时臣一个措手不及根本没有反应过来去接，眼看着那石头就要砸上时臣的脑门儿，倒是那宝石鬼眼疾手快，一个弹跳把那石头牢牢抓在了手里。

“哼——倒是好身手（ほうーーなかなかの身振りじゃないか）。”

饶有兴致地看着宝石鬼将那石头交给有些不好意思的时臣，叹道。

“如果是这样的话，这石头很快就能发挥作用了吧。”

时臣将那一小块有着奇怪纹样的石头放在掌心打量了一下。

“……这是……？”

“宝石鬼骑士（ヤミラミナイト）。”

他轻巧地解释道。

“你身为一个道馆主，应该知道该怎么用的吧？”

“……啊、啊啊。”

时臣先是愣了一下，然后小心地握起了手掌，将那小块石头攥于掌心之中。

“当然。”

说着又笑眯眯地看向宝石鬼，轻声说道：

“你如果mega进化的话，会变成什么样子呢。”

“！”

宝石鬼挥着小胳膊，发出了一声兴奋的叫声。

“……是么。”

时臣笑着对其点点头。

“我也很期待啊——”

“……呐，时臣。”

他站在旁边也忍不住张口。

“当这家伙可以mega进化的那一天，可别忘了叫我来看啊。”

“那是当然。”

时臣再一次看向自己，宝石蓝的眸子里面盈满了笑意，也盈满了自己的身影。

“——这是王送给我的精灵。我自当尽心竭力，好让王今早看到这颗宝石鬼骑士发挥作用的一天。”

而他终于一个没忍住，走上前去，弯腰，捧起时臣的面颊，在他的额头上落下了一个亲吻。

……只不过很快便被护主的宝石鬼跳起来抓着跑这件事情就是后话了。

后来，冬木市火系道馆加了新规定。只要能击败道馆主远坂时臣的所有火系精灵，便有资格提出和他不知哪里得来的幽灵系精灵宝石鬼一战。

而很快，那只会mega进化的宝石鬼吓人的强大，以及每当宝石鬼出战时都会出现在观战席上的金色的联盟冠军的身影，都和寸步不离道馆主身边的魔焰狐颈子上的蓝色缎带一样，成了冬木市火系道馆新的逸话，广为流传。

[Fin.]


	3. 爱是七夕青鸟甜美的歌唱（士言）

走进教会的后院的时候，首先映入眼帘的，是卧在一片阳光之中轻轻吟唱着优美的高音的七夕青鸟。

稍微接近几步，才看到在七夕青鸟雪白的羽翼覆盖之下，靠着那蓝色的身躯小憩着的黑衣神父。

“果然是在这里偷懒啊。”

已经不是第一次见到这幅场景的士郎了然一笑，对停止了吟唱歪起头来看着自己似乎是在询问“是否要将主人叫醒”的七夕青鸟摇了摇头，然后轻手轻脚地走到这对主从面前。

虽然说教会现在还该是开放的时间，但他也没有弄醒这位在这里翘班的神父的意思。据神父自己说，大约十年前，一直健康的他曾患上一次严重的心脏疾病，之后就总是需要时不常地歇息一下了。虽然说这位神父在告诉自己这件事情的时候脸上还是那一副“能信几分你自己猜”的欠抽表情，不过凭自己对他的认识，他对很多事情会有所隐瞒，但从不会说谎，所以在那之后自己还是再也没有惊扰过对方这偶尔的日头下的休憩。

此时，温和的阳光下，一直总是带着一脸令人紧张的邪笑的神父睡得安稳而沉静，合着七夕青鸟的雪白羽毛，总算能让人看出点儿圣职者的意思。

“要是平常也能这么安稳的话就好了啊……不过那样的话就不再是言峰了吗。”

自己如是自言自语着，得来七夕青鸟一个像是同意一样的笑脸。

他也会心地勾起嘴角，伸手抚了抚对方的脑袋。

“你也是，一直跟着这么一个主人，也不容易啊。”

七夕青鸟主动微微低下脑袋享受着他的抚摸，同时发出一声轻鸣像是在说着“并不辛苦”。

他轻笑起来。

“你可真是喜欢你的主人呢。”

七夕青鸟愉快地点头，头上的两根长长的蓝色羽毛在空中一晃一晃。

他看着这样的七夕青鸟，又看了看仍然在白色羽翼中熟睡的黑色神父，无奈地轻声叹口气。

“……虽然你的主人总是不承认这一点啊。”

“……”

七夕青鸟的表情看起来也有些小失落地哼鸣了一声。

他又安慰似地摸了摸对方的头顶，才将手放下。

“听言峰说，你曾经的主人是他的妻子，是在她逝去之后才按照她的遗言转赠给他的吧？”

七夕青鸟轻点了一下头。

“……具体的事情其实我也不大清楚，但按照言峰的说法，那位女性是为了向他证明‘他还是有着正常人所有的感情’这件事，而亲手了结了自己本来已经余数不多的性命，这样啊……”

七夕青鸟又是轻轻一个点头。

“……听说，他还曾经试图将你带到山里放你走？”

点头。

“但是你又自己一路跟着他回来了啊。”

点头。

“……自己曾经的主人明明是因为他而死，你不恨他吗？”

摇头摇头。

“果然还是，没有办法放他一个人吧……”

点头点头。

“……但是他好像，直到现在都不能理解你为什么会这样做呢。”

说到这里苦笑起来，看到七夕青鸟也摆出了和自己相近的神情。

“他啊，一直在说自己‘不能理解’啊——不能理解为什么那位女性会选择自尽这条路，也不明白曾经是那位女性的精灵的你为什么会选择一直跟着他。‘即使做出这种事情我的空虚和恶性也不可能会有所改变，并且无论如何也无法给予他们同等的回应’——他一直是这样说的啊。而且他还说，如果现在你决定要离开他，他绝对不会挽留，什么的啊。”

“……”

一声委屈的哼鸣，七夕青鸟的表情好像马上就要哭出来一样。

他心里一慌，赶忙摆手道：

“啊……不，你别伤心，他虽然这样说着，可实际上完全不是这么回事呢。你看，就以他的性格而言，如果真的不想留在身边的东西，又怎么会听任其留在自己身边这么久呢，对吧？……而且。”

“？”

“……而且，这家伙啊，在说这话的时候，虽然应该是打算摆出完全不为所动的表情，不过我却能看得出来，其实还是会感到寂寞的呢。”

“……”

“所以啊，你不用担心啦。这家伙虽然确实性格糟糕得很，大概很多时候也称不上一个称职的主人，不过肯定不会真的想让你走啦。……所以就不要再摆出这样伤心的表情啦，呐？”

“……”

七夕青鸟盯着自己看了一会儿，而后一声压低了声音却畅快的长鸣，神色又一次亮了起来。

他舒出一口气，想了想，又道：

“……我啊，觉得自己大概明白你是怎样想的——为什么明明自己曾经的主人是因他而死，但还是无论如何无法离开他的身边的原因啊。”

七夕青鸟歪起头，眨巴着明亮的眼睛看着他。

“因为，虽然一口一个说着‘不能理解’‘不能理解’什么的，却还是将你养到了现在，尽管不停说着你离开也无所谓，却又无法真得放手的这家伙，实际上比谁都寂寞又比谁都渴望来自他人的温暖的吧——你就是因为看到了这一点，所以无论如何也不忍心放他一个人的吧，不是吗？”

“！”

像是一语中的，七夕青鸟仰起头愉快地鸣叫，没有覆着言峰的那一边的翅膀还忍不住地扇动了两下，在空中划出轻盈优美的痕迹。

“嘘——”

他赶忙将手指放到唇边示意对方安静下来。而对方也立刻心领神会地不再发声动弹。一人一宠不约而同地小心翼翼扭头去观察睡着的神父，看到神父仍然没有醒来而双双松下一口气。

转回头来对视一眼，而后一起不出声地笑了起来。

“……呐，七夕青鸟。”

笑着笑着，他突然想起什么，敛了敛笑容，稍微正色道：

“那个，虽然都现在了（今更だけど），不过我还是有话向对你说。”

七夕青鸟安静地看向他，等着他的下文。

“……那个、啊，就是，你看，我之所以能够懂得你愿意一直跟着言峰的心情，是因为、我也和你有着同样的心情。……我对言峰，嘛，虽然对他的坏性格和经常的捉弄也是会不满啦，但是，怎么说呢，就是完全没有办法放他不管。……我，即便所有人都说难以理解，但是确确实实地，喜欢着言峰啊。”

七夕青鸟的眼光纯粹而包容。

他深深吸进一口气。

“……所以说，虽然真的是早就不赶趟儿了，不过我想我还是要和你，以及通过你，对你曾经的那位美丽而强大的女主人说一声，我真的非常、非常感谢你们对严峰所有的付出，并且会一直尊重你们在言峰生命中不可磨灭的位置。……然后。”

再长长地吐息。

“……然后，言峰接下来的生命，我会陪着他走下去。不管他对我到底怎么想，我都会以不输给你们的对他的感情，一直和他在一起。”

说到这里，莫名地紧张起来，瞪着眼前如同神之使者一般清灵圣洁的七夕青鸟。

“……那个、这样，你应该，没、没有什么意见吧……”

一秒。两秒。

在每一秒似乎都被无限拖长了的第三秒，七夕青鸟弯起眼睛，探过头来，用尖尖的喙在自己的脸颊上轻柔地一点。

“诶、……”

他在愣了一下之后才反应过来这是来自对方的接受的讯号，然后反而一下子羞红了脸，手足无措起来了。

“啊……那个，嗯，就是……谢谢？啊——这里这样说好像也不大对……总之……”

慌乱了咬了半天舌头，眨眼间看到七夕青鸟包容的表情，倒是又很快镇定下来了。

“……总之，这之后也一起陪在言峰身边吧？七夕青鸟。”

他这样说着，得到了七夕青鸟毫不犹豫地点头回应。

他笑起来，觉得自己刚才被啄过的脸颊还是热热的。

“……那个，总觉得虽然说了这么多，但果然还是想送给你个什么东西稍微表示一下心意……啊，是了，这次我和切嗣一起出去跑采访的时候，关注一下哪里能找到能让你mega进化的石头吧？你再进化之后羽毛会更加软蓬蓬的，这样言峰睡起来估计会更舒服一点……”

“——但是mega进化在对战之外的时间可是无法实现的啊，少年。”

低沉的男声出其不意地打断了他的自语。

他的上下牙一下子磕到了一起。

视线飘到七夕青鸟的翅膀处，看见刚才还一直闭着眼睛的神父此时正一脸玩味地打量着自己。

他觉得自己的脸上轰的一下。

“……啊、啊啊，言峰？你你你你你醒了？”

“一直有人在耳边切切喳喳，想不醒才比较困难吧。”

“……从什么时候？”

“刚才。”

语气悠悠的语焉不详。

“刚才、是……”

他飞快地眨巴着眼睛。

……这个男人难道从一开始就在装睡来的。

“……那、那你，都、都听到了？我、我对七夕青鸟说的话……”

神父勾着嘴角，笑得一如既往的十分欠抽。

“你猜（さぁ、どうだろう）？”

“……”

他使劲瞪了男人一会儿，最终还是放弃了和他在这件事情上纠结。毕竟，凭自己想要在这种事情上赢过男人，大概还需要再修炼个十年八年。

“……嘛，算了。反正也不是什么怕被人听到的事情……”

放弃似地揉着眉心这样说，而后转移了话题道。

“啊，对了。我这次来其实就是想跟你说一声，明天开始我又要跟着切嗣去跑个采访。这次挺远，是要去卡洛斯地区采访那里的博士，据说是研究mega进化的第一人。所以时间大概会挺长，具体什么时候回来不清楚，不过少说也得一两个星期，所以就来不了这边找你了。……我不在的时候你可别拿别人寻开心啊，一进教会门满眼鬼火还伴着诡异的笑声这种事情吓吓我也就得了……”

……说到底那么多的鬼蜡烛鬼油灯到底是哪里找来的。明明这男人手持的只有一个鬼吊灯而已的……

想起自己曾经被吓坐在教会门口的惨痛经历就忍不住想扶额叹息，但下一刻却被男人哼笑着的一句话弄得全无了叹息的心情。

“哼，现在我除了捉弄你，也提不起去捉弄别人的兴致啊。”

“……”

他愣怔了一会儿，一时间竟还觉得有点儿高兴，虽然好像这完全不是一件值得高兴的事情……

“……咳。总而言之，你可消停点儿啊。……而且也不用等我回来的时候拿什么精心准备的法子来迎接我，我消受不起。”

“穿着裸体围裙对你说‘欢迎回来’什么的呢？”

“……！那、那个……”

“不想看吗？”

“……想、是想啦……不等等！你又不会真的这么做的就不要在这里调笑我了好么！”

“你怎么就确定我不会真的那么做呢？”

“！！！”

说得就好像今天天气真好一样直白自然的男人脸上还挂着那种让人好想冲上去扯下来的微笑，不管从哪个角度看都和身上的那身神父装没有一丁点儿匹配的样子。他顶着一张烫得快要爆炸的脸脑海中奔腾过千军万马地瞪了男人好久，最终还是长吐出一口气逼迫自己冷静下来，一点儿办法都没有地说道：

“……总而言之我就是来跟你说一声这件事。没什么事情我就先走了啊。”

说罢便想转身离开。

然而。

“嘛，不要那样着急嘛，少年。”

停下动作，递过去一个“还有事吗？”的眼神，却见对方伸出手来，拍了拍他身边的位置。

“反正时间还早，教会里面也没别的事情。你也一起来午休一下如何啊？”

而配合着他的话，七夕青鸟也扇了扇翅膀，一脸邀约的表情。

“……”

他迟疑了一下，而后吐出一口气，放弃了去吐槽对方“时候还早”的方言，抬脚向对方身边走去。

七夕青鸟的羽翼比自己想像的还要柔软，覆盖在身上之后拢聚着他和旁边男人交融在一起的体温。

“谢啦，七夕青鸟。”

他将头向后一仰，枕在七夕青鸟的背上，目光一瞥却看到了男人眯起的双眼。

“怎么？比起我，这家伙更合你意一点吗？”

……真是的，这家伙……

他嘿嘿一笑，更凑近了对方一点，将头枕到了对方肩膀上。同时还用自己的手掌覆住了对方的。

“这样可以吧？”

这样问，却没有再得到回应。只是在过了一会儿之后，才突然又听对方道：

“……是了。再告诉你一件好事吧，少年。”

“嗯？什么？”

些许微妙的延迟。

“七夕青鸟只有对心意相通的人，才会这样用翅膀环绕起来让对方靠着自己休息的啊。”

午后。庭院。阳光正好。

他在七夕青鸟羽翼的环抱中，合着七夕青鸟的低低吟唱和恋人平稳的呼吸，在悠悠飘落的梦境之中，握紧了手心中骨节分明的温度。

而在半梦半醒之际从头顶传来那那声安详的轻笑，他想应该并不是错觉。

[Fin.]


	4. 爱是饲育屋的午间时光（切言）

“你要注意，红色的泡芙是要给火系精灵，蓝色的水系，绿色的草系——”

“……诶？诶？？……那、那这个应该给木守宫……？”

“……不是。那种黄绿色的要给虫系，所以把你手上拿的那个喂给巴大蝴——喂，不能喂给那只炫翅蝶。你难道没有看见那只炫翅蝶的翅膀是冰雪纹样吗，所以给他专门配备了和这边的精灵不同的食材。”

“……哈、哈……”

“木守宫的是旁边那个绿色的。不要和草羊的那个弄混了。草羊的里面配有一些嫩草，木守宫不爱吃。”

“……”

“家门鸟虽然特性是火焰身躯但是还没有进化所以暂时只能喂飞行系的食物。火系的不要给他吃。”

“…………”

“角落里那个有特殊标记的给那只伊布。他最近有些生病，所以食物里面都混了药剂。”

“………………”

“……切嗣。”

“……………………”

“……唉……”

一声十分无奈的叹息，然后自己手上装满泡芙的托盘就被拿走了。

“……完全帮不上忙。随便到旁边找个地方歇着去吧，剩下的我来。”

说着走到围成一圈的精灵们面前，自顾地蹲下身开始分配食物，不再理自己了。

卫宫切嗣愣在原地眨巴了两下眼睛，见对方一点回头再次理会自己的迹象都没有，于是也只好不再自讨没趣，吐出一口气便掸掸手上和衣服上的泡芙碎屑，走到饲育员边缘的一把椅子上坐了下去。

正是春暖花开的时节。天气晴朗，蓝天白云。饲育屋后院中的几棵花树此时正开满了鲜花。空气里充满了阳光……与泡芙的甜甜味道。

他坐在椅子上，隔着一段距离看着正在有条不紊地安排饲育屋中精灵们的午饭的言峰绮礼，微微眯起了双眼。

……本来来这里，是为了叫对方出去走走，但却被对方以饲育屋繁忙期根本走不开为理由干脆拒绝。不过能有机会这样看看对方平时不为外人所见的工作也不失为一大乐事。

……虽然自己从做泡芙到喂泡芙都一点忙都帮不上就是了。

自嘲地轻笑着晃了晃脑袋，再一次将注意力放回言峰绮礼身上。此时的言峰已经将刚才自己手中那盘泡芙尽数分发完毕，正拿起一直放在背后的新的一盘分发着。

托盘之中，每一个泡芙都有着或多或少的差异。而言峰却能毫不迟疑地，将每一个泡芙都分发给正确的精灵。

……真的是，挺厉害的啊，自己的话大概无论如何都折腾不明白这种事情吧……

在心下默默感佩着，目光仍然固定在眼前的画面上。

黑衣的神父顶着一张没有表情的脸手中拿着泡芙一个一个地喂给精灵们。而所有的精灵们都是一脸欣喜的表情，用充满期待和信任的亮闪闪的眼神看着神父。春日的阳光暖洋洋，懒洋洋，在神父和精灵们的面颊上都勾勒上一圈隐约的金色轮廓。没有人发出突兀的声音，只有一些微小的进食的声响飘在甜甜的空气里。

……总觉得，是一副非常温馨甚至带着些神圣感的画面。

他这样想着，从兜里面掏出了手机，打开了照相功能。

而就在他想按下拍照的那一瞬，吃完了泡芙的巴大蝴突然忽闪着翅膀飞动了起来。他暂停了指尖的动作，看着那只巴大蝴悠悠然地飞到言峰的面前，在言峰带着疑惑抬起头的刹那，用头上的两根细长的触角点了点言峰的额头，然后便又悠悠然地飞走，隐在花树的枝叶之间了。

他和言峰都一下子愣住了。

一段时间的静默之后，是他先反应了过来，有些遗憾地把手机屏幕关掉放回兜里，起身，走到言峰身边。

“真受欢迎呢，绮礼。”

笑眯眯地这样说，却没有得到对方像样的反应。

黑衣的神父只是有些困惑地眨了眨眼，伸手触碰了一下自己刚才被轻点过的额头。

“啊咧？被自己所照顾的孩子喜欢，我们的神父先生难道不高兴吗？”

有些调侃地这样说，却见对方不解地皱了皱眉。

“……不知道。只是按照工作要求给他们喂食而已，又不是他们的主人，并没有被这样对待的理由。”

“……啊——绮礼真是的……”

无奈又好笑地轻笑一声，蹲下身去平视对方，伸手拉开对方点在额头上的手，道：

“那孩子会这么做，当然是因为喜欢绮礼了不是吗。”

“……‘喜欢’。”

言峰有些生硬而别扭地重复了一下这个词，似乎无法纳得这其中的含义。

他微笑，柔声道：

“对。喜欢。那孩子一定是因为喜欢绮礼，才会和绮礼这样亲近的啊。”

言峰视线向下垂了些许。

“……但是我身上，并没有值得他们喜欢的要素。”

“……啊啊——绮礼啊真是，一直都是这样……”

忍住了想要扶额的冲动，他语气夸张地说。

“怎么会没有呢。这世上哪来无缘无故的喜欢呢。要我说，绮礼每天周到细致地照顾他们，根据每一只的特点做不同的午饭，一直那么耐心而且从无差错，这些就都是你值得喜欢的地方啊。……所以说，那孩子，以及这里所有的孩子们，都一定是很喜欢绮礼的吧。”

“……”

“就和我一样，呐（僕のように、ね）。”

“……！”

言峰的眼睛猛地眨了一下，然后有些慌乱地甩开自己的手，动作急促地将空了的托盘往旁边收，一边收一边道：

“……在说什么蠢话啊切嗣！……大白天的，在这种场合，也稍微注意一下言行啊！……说到底我——”

“……呐，绮礼。”

在对方收好托盘想要站起身来的一瞬，按住了对方的肩膀。

“来面向我这边（こっち向いて）。”

对方的身子僵了一下，但还是把托盘放回地上，有些不情不愿地转回了身来。

那脸颊眼角上微微的红晕，在阳光的照耀下无处遁形。

他忍不住地笑了起来。

“……呐。绮礼。听我说。我们——我和这些孩子们——全员都是因为喜欢绮礼，所以才愿意一直待在你身边的啊。”

说着，凑上身去，在对方刚才被巴大蝴点过的额头上，落下了一个轻轻的吻。

“——想要做这种事的程度的喜欢，呐（こんなことをするぐらいに、ね）。”

对方倏地便低下了头去，额前碎发垂下来挡住了半张脸。

“……什么啊。你难道要说，你和这里的这些精灵们是一样的吗。”

手足无措的口不择言。

他呵呵地笑，将一直按在对方肩膀上的手抚上了对方的脸颊。

“嗯——这样说的话，也不尽然啊。”

手掌微微用力，强迫对方抬起头来，让那双本是波澜不惊但此时却似乎摇晃着闪着阳光的水纹的眼看向自己。

“因为我啊，和这些孩子们不同，还想对绮礼做这种事啊——”

一个轻柔却绵长的吻，落在了对方的唇瓣上。

空气里的，对方皮肤上的，对方唇瓣间的，香甜味道。

对方先是想要推开自己，但最终还是紧紧抓住了自己胸前衣襟的手掌。

春日午后的日光在交互的体温之中开出花朵。

——饲育屋后院，不为人知的午间时光。

[Fin.]


	5. 爱是青绵鸟雪白的翅膀（切言）

午夜，他是因为身边的一片薄凉的空荡感而醒来的。

费力地抬起仍然困乏的眼皮，并像是在克服着极大对地重力般地开阖两下。

逐渐由模糊到清晰的，是寂静充斥着房间的黑暗。

……和背对着自己坐在床沿的、本来应该睡在自己身边的人影。

他晃了晃脑袋，缓慢地支起了身子。

“……绮礼？”

那背对着他的身影微微颤了一下，却没有做出任何回应。

他手心使劲抹了一下眼睛，抹去了最后一丝残存的睡意，而后双膝着床地慢慢向对方靠了过去。

“绮、”

……却在对方背后停下了话语和动作。

越过对方的肩膀，可以看见对方正双手捧着对方一直随身携带的那只青绵鸟。青绵鸟纯白的小小羽翼就这样被对方托在手心，在黑暗中被扑上一层灰色的轮廓。

他眨了眨眼。

“……绮礼，你在做什么？”

几秒的沉默裹着深重的夜色。

“……做了、梦（夢を、見た）。”

无甚关联的回答里面似乎也渗进了夜幕的黑。

他愣了愣，而后在对方背后跪坐下。

“……什么样的？（どんな？）”

又是几秒墨色的沉默。

“……这家伙（こいつが）。”

青绵鸟似乎抖动了一下。他不确定这是青绵鸟本身的抖动，还是对方手掌的抖动。

“……这家伙死了的梦（こいつが、死んだ夢を）。”

黑暗浓稠地蔓延。

他动了动唇，却没有能够发出声音。

对方的头微微埋了下去。后脑的头发随着这动作而拨乱，露出些许没有任何防备的后颈。

“……这家伙、在梦里，死了。两边的翅膀都被折下，血液流尽死的。……我就在这家伙的旁边。看着他的翅膀被折断，看着他在地上凄惨地做最后的挣扎的样子……然后、”

肩膀也随着愈发沉下去的语调窝了下去。

“……笑了。”

和这个词的意味完全相反的，声音之中的颤抖。

“……”

他抬动了胳膊，想要去拥抱对方明明魁梧但此时看来却无比单薄的身形，想要告诉对方没关系的那都只是梦。

却在还没有接触到对方的时候被对方再一次发出的混杂着自虐笑意的声音打断。

“……我可是、笑了啊。看着那一堆血与肉的堆砌，感到非常愉快地笑了啊。这家伙的痛苦，这家伙的悲鸣，还有这家伙的死亡，在我的眼里不过都是愉悦的来源！……我直到现在还能清楚地记起我在梦中心脏的那种兴奋的跳动——我实际上是在期盼这家伙的死啊！……不，不如说，这家伙的死根本就是因为我——”

“……绮礼！”

没有忍住地抬高声音呼喊，同时根本没有经过多余的思考便直接从背后紧紧地抱住了对方。

“绮礼，没”

“……放开我！”

却没有想到自己安慰的话语还没有说出口，对方便开始激烈地挣扎。而一直被对方托在手掌的青绵鸟也一下子受惊地飞起，在半空发出担忧的声声低鸣。

他收紧了胳膊上的力道试图让对方放松，但对方的挣扎也随着自己的加力而更加猛烈。

“……放开！放开我啊切嗣！……别碰我！不然的话——不然的话我——”

“……绮礼。”

不顾对方剧烈的动作而在对方耳边沉声呼唤了一声对方的名字。对方的身体在一瞬间就像是被冻住了一样停止了所有动静，然后在下一个瞬间如同抽掉了线的提线木偶一般彻底垮了下去，只在肌肉间留下了仿若痉挛的颤抖。

“……切嗣，我、很害怕啊（私は、怖いのだ），自己也许哪一天就会真的变成那样……！……那样的话，这家伙——还有你——也许都会因为我、因为我而悲惨地死去啊！我不想要、不想要变成那样啊——我——我……”

话语因为凌乱的气息而难以为继。男人高大的身躯此时正像一个婴儿一样蜷缩在自己的怀里止不住地抖着。

他的臂膀更加用力，让男人的后背紧紧地贴近了自己的胸膛。

对方不稳的心跳直接印进了自己的心房。

他感到了一阵隐痛地咬了咬下唇。

“……绮礼。”

比刚才更加恳切地呼唤对方，却觉得仍然无法让自己的声音彻底传递到对方那里。

“……绮礼。”

不放弃地继续呼唤着，并将右手慢慢上抬，寻到了对方的眼部，用掌心横覆住的对方带着潮湿的双眼，然后引导性地让对方一直深深低下的头慢慢抬起，后脑抵到自己的肩膀。

“……啊、”

对方因为这被迫形成的姿势而一下失措，抬起左手在空中无目的地划动。他见状便用自己一直勾于对方腹部的左手抓住了它，并与其五指相扣地将其压回了对方的腹前。

“……呐，绮礼。能听见、我的声音吗？”

虽然知道正常来讲在这样的至近距离对方不可能听不到自己，但仍然柔声这样问道。

对方呼吸仍然急促，但还是回应着自己地点了点头。

他稍稍放松了一点地小小吐了一口气。

“……那，就先这样听我说，好么（じゃあ、このまま聞いて）？”

没有应允，却也没有挣扎。

他便当做默认地说了下去。

“……我啊，知道绮礼在痛苦。但是，却觉得自己无论如何伸手，也无法触及绮礼痛苦的核心。……所以，虽然很不甘心，但是我不得不承认自己的无力——好像不管自己说什么，绮礼都无法得到安慰一样，啊。”

手心下的睫毛细碎地抖动着。

他换口气，继续道：

“……但是，即便如此，我也有一句话无论如何要对绮礼说，也希望绮礼不管怎样就这一句话请相信我——”

停下来，调整了一下声色，让自己的声音能够郑重地落在对方耳边。

“——绮礼绝对不会、变成那样子的。”

“……！可是……”

怀中的身体又开始小幅度地扭动。

“可是我——”

“……呐，绮礼，你就回答我一件事。”

打断对方慌张的辩驳，他劝导地问道：

“你和我在一起的时候，也想过要让我变成梦中那样吗？”

左手中扣住的手指一下子扣紧了自己的指头。

“……那种事情……！我、我只有你（私は、私はお前だけが）——”

“……那就可以了啊，绮礼。”

他用自己的脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭对方鬓间。

“只要你还有我在身边，你就不会真的做出那样的事情。而我只要还有这条命在，就会一直陪着你——这样一来，不就永远不会发生那样的事情了吗？对吧？”

“……”

对方长久地没有再答话。

他在对方渐渐平复下去的呼吸间，能够感到对方一直紧绷的身体也在一点点地放松下去。

许久。

“……切嗣。”

有些虚弱地唤自己的声音。他“嗯”地一声回应。

“……我想、看看你的脸（お前の顔を、見たい）。”

“……嗯。”

他点了一下头，慢慢放下了一直覆在对方眼睛上的手，和对方紧扣在一起的手指也慢慢地放松开来。

对方的身体慢动作地离开自己的怀抱，起身，反转，一只膝盖跪上了床沿。

“……绮礼。”

他在对方看向自己的、不安定的眼神中，用尽全身力气摆出了自己最安定的微笑。

“……切、嗣。”

对方小心又惶恐地，向自己伸出一只手。

“……”

他无言地伸手过去，拉过对方的，贴到了自己的脸颊上。

而就在对方的手掌触碰到自己皮肤的那一瞬间。

“……、……”

一下子便被对方像是害怕自己消失一般地抱住了。

“……绮礼。”

他伸手抚上对方的后脑，一下一下地从上到下顺着对方的发。

“绮礼，我会在这里，哪儿都不去。”

一字一字地向对方这样承诺，而对方只是无声地重重点了点头。

再一次躺下，已经是很久之后的事情了。

他们在黑暗中面向而卧。言峰像个孩子一样双臂环在自己腰间，他外侧的手臂轻抚着对方的后脑。

而那只曾被言峰捧着的青绵鸟，此时则趴在言峰的枕侧，安静地陪着他的主人。

长久无话。

就在他觉得对方已经睡着了的时刻。

“……切嗣。”

“……嗯？”

片刻间隔。

“……这只青绵鸟，是曾是兄长的妻子的那个女人自杀的时候，留给我的。”

“……嗯。”

又是片刻间隔。

“……如果。”

对方暗哑的声音闷闷地压在他的胸口。

“……如果有一天，我还是变成了那样的话，你就带着这家伙离开吧。”

他轻轻一声叹息。

“……这可做不到啊，绮礼。”

“……为什么。”

他笑。

“因为。”

这样说，微微抬眼，和枕边的青绵鸟对上了一个合意的眼神。

“——因为我和青绵鸟，都最喜欢绮礼（干净）了啊（だって僕もチルットも、キレイが大好きだから）。”

没有回应了。

而从一会儿之后对方均匀起来的寝息来看，噩梦这一次，没有再来侵袭。

[Fin.]


	6. 爱是高空俯瞰的夜景（金时）

吉尔伽美什在捉到了新的珍奇精灵之后，总喜欢第一时间拿给时臣看。

原因无他——他喜欢看时臣在看到那些珍兽之后，露出的表情。

大抵上，作为多年来无人能够击败的联盟冠军又有着各种别人可能一辈子都无缘一见的珍禽异兽的他早已见惯了人们面对自己时各种各样的表情——崇拜，敬畏，艳羡，嫉恨……所有这些，虽然他都不讨厌，但是却也都看不上眼。

唯独时臣的那种表情，他百看不厌。

——那种仿佛整张脸都亮起来的，惊喜、钦慕又柔软的表情。

他觉得每次看到那表情的时候，自己身上所有负的情绪，似乎都能被溶解在时臣那双碧蓝的眸子里。

所以，当然，这一次他也毫不例外地在捕获到阿尔宙斯之后，没顾得上休息便直接来到了时臣的宅邸。

“……这就是、阿尔宙斯啊……”

然后毫不例外地，收获了时臣眼底的一片盈着阿尔宙斯身上散发出来的光亮的蔚蓝。

“……您真的总是都能让人感到惊喜。”

不卑不亢的温润声音乘着夜风。鼻尖似乎能闻到一些种满了庭院的玫瑰的香。

他心念一动，一把拽过对方的腕子，拍了拍阿尔宙斯示意他俯下身，然后拉着时臣爬到了阿尔宙斯的背上，侧向并肩坐下。

“走吧。”

确认时臣坐稳了以后一拍阿尔宙斯的脖子。阿尔宙斯一声长鸣纵身一跃，一下便跃进了夜空之中。

“……诶、诶、……”

向来对突发事件没辙的时臣慌张之中一下子便抱紧了自己的腰，但很快又意识到不妥于是笨拙地放开手，但放开之后又不知道该扶到哪里导致身子一下子失了平衡的摇晃——

他在旁边有些好笑地将这一切收之眼底，然后悄然伸手，在对方彻底把自己折腾摔下去之前轻轻揽住了对方的腰部。

“……、……”

终于稳住了身形的时臣一下红了脸，但碍于身处半空不敢随便乱动，于是也便没再继续挣扎。

他轻声一笑，手上用力，让对方更加靠近了自己一些，半倚在了自己身上。

越来越远的地面。越来越广阔的夜景。

万家灯火的静谧。

对方发间传来的幽香。

他埋下头去，在对方发间深深吸了一口气。

对方刚刚放松了一些的身子又是一个轻颤。

“……王。”

混着高空的凉风而尾音抖动的声音。

“……非常的、漂亮。”

“啊啊。”

他抬头，也和对方一样向下看去。

“是啊。是挺漂亮的啊。”

对方没来由地沉默了一会儿。

“……王。”

突然声音有些飘忽地这样说道。

“这样的场景，我似乎、在梦里见过。”

他挑起了一边的眉毛。

“哦？”

又是一会儿渗着夜风的间隔。

“……虽然记得不是很清楚了，但是我确实、在梦里见过这样的场景。……您带着我乘在一个金色的飞行物上，在冬木的上空向下看的场景……”

“哦？有意思。我在你的梦里也会做这样的事情吗。”

他饶有兴趣地问道。

“那梦里，冬木也是这样的夜景吗？”

“……虽然很可惜，但是我已经记不大清楚了。本来，那梦中的场景就像是覆上了一片浓雾，让人看不清其真实的样貌……”

顿了顿。

“……只是。”

“只是……？”

“……只是，那个时候您看着我的眼神，我是记得清楚的。”

对方的身子不自然地扭动了一下。

“那个时候，您穿着一身金色的盔甲，坐在那飞行器的宝座上看着我。我不记得我对您说了什么，只记得您将手中端着的酒盏摔在地上，看着我的眼神，是仿佛看到了世界上最不入眼的东西一样的愤怒和鄙夷——”

话语在这里停止。对方的叹息声中夹杂着刮面的风的凉意。

“……很疼。”

对方说着，抬起右手按到了左胸口。

“我其实并不知道梦里究竟发生了什么，我只是感觉到心脏的地方像被什么利刃穿透了一样的疼。……那梦就收束在那一片空虚的疼痛之中。我有一种感觉，就是在那个梦里，我一定是失去了一切……并且也、失去了您的。”

哀痛的声音。和自己所想的完全不同的梦境内容。

他搂在时臣腰间的胳膊紧了紧。

“……时臣。”

“……但是，没关系的啊。”

却还没将安慰对方的话说出口，便被对方轻笑着打断了。

“没关系的，吾王。”

对方放下按在胸前的右手，主动覆上了自己置于对方腹前的手的手背。

“虽然在梦里很疼，但是醒来之后，就看到我家的魔焰狐在床边担心地看着我。起身到女儿们的房间去看，凛和樱也都在安恬地睡着。再等到天亮之后，一切也都如常。城市正常地运转，训练师们和他们的宠物和谐共处。挑战者们来了又去，我的道馆也没有出过任何问题。……啊，说起来，您知道么？您送我的那只宝石鬼前两天又学会了新招数呢。您大概是因为正在寻找这只阿尔宙斯所以没有看到吧。什么时候您有时间再来的话，真的希望让您也看看呢。”

微微偏过头来朝向自己的，柔软的笑脸。

他喉头哽了哽，却没说出话。

对方又转回头去，看向下方的灯火。

“……都是多亏了您啊（貴方のお蔭です）。”

仿佛有着和对方发间同样香气的沉稳声音。

“现在回想起来，如果当年您没有向我伸出手的话，那么也许，我终归会像那个梦中一样失去一切的吧。家族的传承。亲人。一直陪伴着我的宠物……所有我现在所拥有的这一切，都将不复存在。……是因为您当年没有放弃那个愚笨又固执的我，没有像梦中一样直接将酒盏扔到我的面前，我才能像现在这样，看到这样美妙的景色吧。”

覆在自己手上的手指指尖轻轻颤动两下。

“……谢谢您，吾王。”

然后有些羞怯地，一点点和自己的手指扣在了一起。

“——您带我看的这冬木的夜景，是我人生中所见过的最美的东西。”

一阵呼啦啦的响动。

一队夜间迁徙的幽灵气球悠悠然地飘来，和他们擦肩而过。

时臣发出小小的“啊”的惊呼，然后笑着转头对自己说着同样都是鬼系好想让宝石鬼出来看一看啊那孩子还没有见过幽灵气球呢这样的话。

而他只是在胸腔发出的高鸣之中，用自己的唇堵住了对方还在不断发出在他耳里已然形不成完整意义的声音的口。

下界一片灯火阑珊。

他看着对方也沾染上灯火颜色的面颊，直接对阿尔宙斯下达了折返的指令。

[Fin.]


	7. 爱是真冬的月光（切言）

静静地推开高楼天台的门，映入眼帘的是一片奇异的金色的光。

他眯了一下眼，——啊啊，果然在这里啊——地这样想了。

浑身的环状花纹正发出着耀眼的金光的月精灵正背冲着自己的方向仰头沐浴着月光，而站在月精灵身旁的黑衣神父也和月精灵一样背对着自己抬头望向天际，周身被月精灵发出的光线罩上一层金色的轮廓。

夜幕之上，天心月圆。

“……真漂亮啊（キレイだね）……”

没有忍住地便发出了这样的感叹。

黑衣的神父身形一晃，回过了头。

“……切嗣。”

在确定了自己的存在之后轻轻转身，尽量不惊扰到身旁月精灵地安静向自己走了过来。

“……已经回来了吗。”

这样说着，向下垂了垂眼帘，在面颊上落下些许阴影。

“……抱歉。本来应该在饲育屋那边等你的，但是……”

“没关系啦（いいよ）。”

他无所谓地轻笑着打断对方，用眼神瞟了一下仍然在月光之下一动不动的月精灵。

“那孩子每个月满月的时候都得这样做，我是知道的啦。所以你不用在意啊。”

“……”

男人微微侧过头去看了看月精灵，又转回头来，面色仍有些郁结。

“……但是你也不用专门来这里找我。这样冷的天气，又是刚刚出差回来，对身体不好（体に障る）。”

他的笑容一下子比刚才更为舒展了。

“你这样为我着想我很开心啊（こんなに思ってくれてうれしいよ）。……但是果然，不管怎样还是想马上见见绮礼啊（でもやっぱり、何より綺礼に会いたくてね）。所以回家放了个行李就过来了呢。”

“……”

男人又盯了自己一会儿，然后放弃似地叹了口气。

“……随你便吧（勝手にしろ）。要是感冒可不管啊（風邪を引いても知らんぞ）。”

“不会啦不会啦。我身子可没有那么弱啊。”

大咧咧地在面前摆了摆手，然后笑眯眯地看着对方。

“……比起那个，绮礼，”

向两侧稍稍张开了双臂。

“两个多星期没见了，稍微抱一下，也没关系的吧？”

“……”

男人又回头看了一眼月精灵，确认了其还处在吸收月光的过程中，这才缓缓地一点点贴近自己。

然后微微躬下身子，小心翼翼地将胳膊环在了自己的腰际。

他因为对方这不管过多久都仍然青涩的动作而咬着下唇笑，同时也伸手，左手环于对方背部，右手抚上对方后脑，一下下顺着那有些支棱的褐色的发。

“……绮礼，身子很冷呢（体が冷えてるね）。”

“……切嗣也是（切嗣こそ）。”

“哈哈，也是啊。毕竟是冬天啊。”

这样笑着说，看见有白汽消散于对方鬓边。

“……但是果然，绮礼还是很暖啊。”

“……”

对方的脸更加贴近了自己颈子上的皮肤，没有回答。

他用额角蹭了蹭对方的鬓发。

“绮礼这两周，都做了什么？”

“……并没有什么特别的。”

“你的灾兽、青绵鸟都还好？”

“……啊啊。”

“今天月光这么好，接下来这一个月，月精灵也会一直充满能量吧。”

“……是啊。”

“……呐，绮礼。”

“……”

“这两周，想我了吗？”

微微停顿，没等对方回答。

“我可一直，都很想绮礼啊。”

“……”

环于自己腰间手臂紧了紧。

“……我也、很想切嗣，……”

更加贴紧的胸膛甚至能感受到对方愈发鼓噪的心跳。

借着月光，看到了对方红透了的耳尖。

他笑，坏心眼地将自己的唇瓣凑了过去。

“呐，绮礼。”

感受着对方身上升高的体温和微小的战栗，刻意吐着气轻声道：

“月亮——（月が——）”

月精灵的光芒就在这时慢慢地消弱下去了。

而对方似乎也察觉到了这一点，慌张地一下推开自己，从口袋里面掏出精灵球，转回身去胡乱地将吸取完满月能量的月精灵收回球中，却迟迟不肯再转回来面向这边。

他有些惋惜刚才怀中温度地小叹一口气，然后走上两步，轻拉过对方的腕子。

“……嘛，总而言之，先回去吧？”

但对方却意外地没有顺着自己所说地采取动作。

“……切嗣。”

而是执拗地背着身，声音有些发紧地说道。

“……月亮、”

“……嗯？”

“……和你一起看到的这轮满月，我也、觉得很美（お前と一緒に見たこの満月が、私も美しいと、思う）。”

他终于还是没有忍住地，用力拉过对方，吻了上去。

[Fin]


	8. 爱是废墟之上的花朵（上）（士言+フラプラ）

“……嗯，这样就可以了啊。”

切嗣在采访用的笔记上最后画上了几笔，满意地合上了本子，起身，满面放松的笑容地和面前白衣的博士握手。

“这两周来真是打扰您了，普拉塔诺博士。得到了非常好的素材啊。这样的话一定可以写出关于mega进化的很好的报道吧。”

“啊哈哈，这边才是，能帮上您的忙我非常的荣幸，卫宫先生。”

博士随和地笑着，在同切嗣的握手结束后，又转过来面向一直站在切丝身旁的他，刚才还和切嗣握在一起的手此时赞许地摸了摸他的头。

“你也是，士郎君。辛苦了呢。”

他面对这样亲近的举动，一下子有些无措地红了脸。

“……啊、啊啊，不，这、这边才是，学、学到了非常多的知识啊！”

博士见状，呵呵地笑。

“……啊啊，抱歉抱歉。我这边平常总是和孩子们相处的时间多，一不小心就把士郎君也当小孩子对待了呢。”

这样说着，又将手放下来，伸到了他的面前。

“士郎君，这次的采访，辛苦了。你是很出色的助手呢。”

“……啊、唔，辛、辛苦了！”

他稳了一下心神，也伸出手，郑重地和博士握了一下。

“博士才是，做出这样多的研究成果，我从心底里很敬佩博士啊。”

“哈哈，被这样说很高兴啊。”

松开手，博士又转回面向了切嗣。

“那么卫宫先生，这次的采访就这样就可以了吗？”

“啊啊，可以了。我们也是时候该回去了。那么——”

“……啊、那个，可、可以稍微等一下吗？”

在切嗣马上就要说出道别的话之前，他有些急迫又尴尬地出声阻止了。

切嗣和博士同时有些诧异地看向他。

“士郎，怎么了？”

“是还有什么疑问吗，士郎君？”

“……是、是的。”

他看了看博士，又看了看切嗣。

“……那个，老爹，虽然有些不好意思……但是我想单独问博士几个问题，可以吗？”

“……”

切嗣歪头神色复杂地看了他一会儿，而后有些夸张地叹了口气。

“啊……士郎也长大了啊。也有老爹不能听的心事了啊——”

半真心半假意地说着这样的话，但脸上却带着理解的笑容地收拾了一下桌子上的文件便向研究所的电梯方向走去。

“……可不要问博士什么让他为难的问题啊，士郎。”

然后便消失在了电梯合上的门里。

“……啊啊……老爹真是的……”

垂下头来无奈地感叹一声，而后听到旁边博士轻声的笑。

“和卫宫先生的关系真的很好呢，士郎君。”

回头，看见博士已经不知从哪里拿出了一盒小甜饼，站在座椅前面笑盈盈地看着他。

“那么士郎君，就说说你的问题吧？”

“……啊……其实、还是关于mega进化石的问题……”

他有些坐立不安地绷直脊背坐在座椅上，看着对面的博士几口吃掉一块小甜饼，又端起桌子上的红茶抿了一口。

“……实际上，我也有一块想找的石头……”

“你‘也’？”

博士拿起纸巾擦了擦手指，强调了一下“也”这个字。

“之前卫宫先生倒是问过我灾兽骑士的事情，虽然很遗憾我现在这里也没有线索……士郎君要找的不是这块吗？”

“……不、虽然灾兽骑士的话我也和老爹一样想要啦，不过最想要的，却是另一块……”

“哦？是哪块呢？”

他咽了口口水。

“……七夕青鸟骑士。”

博士在一瞬间睁大了眼睛，而后又很快恢复了饶有兴趣的笑容。

“……你和卫宫先生都很有意思呢，想要的石头都不是给自己的宠物用。——如果我没记错的话，你的手持精灵里面应该没有七夕青鸟吧？”

他点了点头。

“……是的。我……和老爹一样，也是想把石头送给……呃，认识的人。”

“……认识的人，啊……”

博士玩味地眯了眯眼睛。

“……之前卫宫先生可是直接说了，他是要送给他的恋人呢。”

……说起来，老爹确实在采访的间隙，毫无顾虑地就那样说了啊……

他费了一些力气才忍住了自己想要扶额叹息的冲动，再一眨眼便又对上了博士充满了期待的双眼。

他突然一下便觉得有些脱力。

……总觉得，眼前的这个博士总有些地方和自己的老爹微妙的相像，总会让自己觉得毫无办法。

“……我也是、想要送给自己的恋人啦。”

于是这样坦白，看到了博士更加弯起的双眼。

“……果然呢。”

他说，语气轻快地像是刚刚听到了什么令人鼓舞的好消息一般，而那双眸子里面的单纯清明也让人提不起任何想要埋怨他随意打听自己私事的心思。

“七夕青鸟骑士啊……”

他又用指尖夹起了一块小甜饼。

“刚巧，我这里有呢。”

他像是被电了一下一样唰地坐得笔直。

“……真的么？！……那、那——”

差点便脱口而出“那么可不可以送给我”，不过还是多亏了多年来形成的教养而悬崖勒马，只是拖着长音思考应该怎么作出请求。

“……嘛，如果士郎君真的想要，也不是不能给你啊。”

却被博士笑嘻嘻地直接这样说了。

他撑大眼睛使劲眨了几下。

“……真的？！”

“啊啊。”

博士轻巧地点头。

“……不过，因为mega进化的力量过于强大，难免会被人恶用，所以。”

将手中的那片小甜饼递到了自己的面前。

“如果可以的话，能和我说说你要送的是一个什么样的人吗？”

“……那是个，如果一定要用‘好人’或者‘坏人’来分别的话，估计实在很难分到‘好人’那一类的家伙。”

咽下小甜饼，又喝了一口红茶。咂着舌尖先甜后苦又再一次甜起来的味道，他放松下来如是说。

“脾气又坏，舌头又毒。明明在做一些……应该是很严肃认真的工作，但总是带着坏笑，想着怎么作弄别人看别人痛苦的样子……嘛，虽然在认识我之后就主要是整蛊我了……总而言之，是个非常难以对付的家伙。”

博士坐在他对面，不抑不扬地点了点头。

“那你为什么还想帮那个人找七夕青鸟骑士呢？”

“……我是想拯救那家伙啊。”

放下茶杯，端正地看向博士，目光与语气坚定。

“我是想拯救那家伙，才想找这石头的。”

“……拯救？”

“啊啊。”

他点头。

“……那家伙，虽然一直以来都在很无所谓地说他自己的性格有多差有多差，好像早就看开了一样，但我知道，那家伙还是一直在痛苦着啊——觉得是因为自己的缺陷才害死了自己身边重要的人而一直无法释怀，连那位逝者留下来的七夕青鸟都不愿意真正接受，觉得自己不配得到七夕青鸟的眷顾——什么的，那家伙一直、都是这样想着的啊。……虽然从和我在一起了以后，好像状况有所好转，但果然还是在介怀的吧……”

“……唔……”

博士歪起头，似乎在思考着什么。

“……但是，就像我在采访中说过的，mega进化只有在精灵与主人之间有着强大羁绊的情况下才能发挥其力量。如果是你说的这种情况的话，即便有了石头，他也不一定——”

“……可以的。”

这一次没有顾上礼节地，打断了博士的话。

“那家伙的话，一定可以做到让七夕青鸟进化的吧。”

“……为什么这样说？”

“因为那家伙。”

说着，眼前浮现出教堂中庭，男人披覆着七夕青鸟洁白的羽毛，在七夕青鸟轻柔的歌唱中入睡的画面，微微挑起了唇角。

“……因为那家伙，虽然自己一直在纠结不愿意承认，但其实是那样喜欢着七夕青鸟、也是那样地在被七夕青鸟喜欢着啊——”

半晌没有再等到回话。

此时的博士看着的他的神色是一种从未在博士脸上见到过的复杂。

他的紧张又一次慢慢地爬上了他的后背。

“……那、那个，普拉塔诺博士……？”

这样战战兢兢地出声询问，却看到博士突然便低下头笑了。

“……对于这样的人，你说要去拯救、啊……不是消除、而是拯救啊……”

那笑容里有着欣慰。

“……真想让‘那个人’也听到你的这番话啊……”

也有着难以忽视的浓浓的苦涩。

他一下子便失了言语，尽管他完全不能理解博士这两句像是自语的话中到底包含了怎样的含义。

他只能静静等着，等着博士在一次深呼吸后再一次抬起头，恢复了平常那种温柔的微笑地看向自己。

“……呐，士郎君。”

他说，声音听起来似乎有些微妙的飘忽。

“七夕青鸟骑士，可以给你啊。……但是在那之前……啊，你们回程的飞机是什么时候？”

“……今天晚上。”

博士低头看了一眼手表。

“……那太好了，还来得及。”

说着站起身，对自己微笑道：

“所在在给你石头之前，能先陪我去一个地方吗？”

他因为那笑容中难以言说的落寞而无法做出任何拒绝。


	9. 爱是废墟之上的花朵（中）（士言+フラプラ）

从博士的喷火龙背上下来，看到一个巨大的地洞像是一块圆形疤痕一样开在这个被称作石苔镇的小镇正中央。洞穴四周的几个好像仓库的小木屋东倒西歪地躺着，上面已经积满了灰尘，看样子已经保持这种状态很久了。

正是夕阳西下的时间。一层行将逝去的红色光线覆在眼前这一片零落的废墟之上，徒增一种凄凉又诡谲的氛围。

他和博士一起走到那个地洞前，觉得周身温度似乎都莫名下降了几度。

“……这里是……”

“……啊，博士，您又来了吗？”

还没有将自己的问题问完，便被另外一个男声打断。回过头，看见一位工人样貌的男性正站在他们身后，用一种混合着叹惋与无奈的眼神看着博士。

说实在的，那并不是一种合适与人进行日常对话的眼神。但博士却似乎毫不在意，只是笑着对那位男性点点头，道：

“啊啊，是啊。又来打扰了。”

男性像是有些困扰地歪了歪头。

“……打扰什么的倒是说不上，毕竟这里也不会再动什么工了，我来这边也只是进行日常的看护作业而已，只是……”

犹豫了一下，才又道：

“……只是博士一直这样，我看着心里也不好受啊。”

然而，博士却和男人毫不舒展的面容形成鲜明对比地、状似轻松地笑起来了。

“……啊哈哈，真是抱歉，让你看到我这么不像样子的一面（こんなみともない姿を見せてすまないね）。……只是。”

低下头，看了看手中拿着的红色玫瑰花。那是他们从米阿雷市出发之前博士专门去买的，并且来这里的一路上都小心翼翼地护在怀里，生怕那花瓣被高空的风吹散一般。

“……只是，现在变成这样也是我的责任……我在‘他’生前没有为他做到任何事，至少就让我在现在为‘他’做些这样毫无意义的祭奠吧。……这也是我自己的一种赎罪的方式啊。”

这样说着，抬起头，对男人露出了一个柔软又轻松的笑容。

“……所以说，你也不用太在意我的事情了，好么？”

夕阳比刚才红得更像血染。博士弯起来的眼角眉梢在这一片血红色中竟悲哀得让人难以直视。

男人深重地叹了一口气，没有再说什么地走了。

他和博士对视一眼。博士笑着向他摇摇头，似乎是在说着“没关系”，然后转回身，再一次面向那巨大的地洞，深呼吸，然后走上前，郑重又小心地将那朵红色的玫瑰花放在了地洞的旁边，又轻动嘴唇，似乎是对着那地洞深处说了一句什么，这才又一次地走回到自己身边。

他站在那里，看着这一连串宛如哀悼的动作，心中满是疑惑，却不知该如何开口询问。

博士看了看他，又一次轻笑了起来。

“没关系啊，士郎君。有什么想问的问题尽管说就是。”

他一怔。

“……啊、不，但是……”

……在这种情况下，到底该问什么好呢。

无言地将自己的这种犹疑用眼神传递给了博士，博士眨了眨眼，而后伸手抚了抚自己的头。

“……士郎君真是个好孩子呢。”

他手上的动作一如既往的温柔，但手心却是自己从未体会过的冰凉。

“但是没关系啊。把士郎君带到这里，就是为了跟你说说这里的故事的。”

“……是么。”

他这样应，却仍旧没有主动地问什么，只是安静地等着博士的下文。

博士叹口气，放下手，看回眼前的地穴，稍微思索了一下，才又一次开口道：

“……这里原来，是一片树立着几块巨石的上古遗迹。一直以来都是有名的观光场所，并不是现在这样只有这么一个可怕的洞的。”

顿了顿。

“是我的友人……不、应该说，是我的‘重要的人’，将这里变成现在这个样子的。”

“……”

他心里一刹感到了震惊，但却没有出声。

博士继续道：

“……那个人是个非常出色的人啊……嗯，真的是个非常出色的人。他的研究室研究出的通讯工具，几乎可以说开辟了一个新的时代啊——按一个按钮就可以和对方用全息影像交流什么的，你难道不觉得非常帅气吗，士郎君？”

被用小小雀跃的语气这样问了。

他看着博士眼中染着夕阳颜色的光亮，“嗯”地重重点了点头。

博士像是自己被夸奖了一样，一下子像个孩子一样地笑开了。

“对吧？他就是这样一个出色的人啊。我从很早之前就一直和他认识，一直看着他想要为让这个世界变得更美好而不停做出努力……真的很厉害啊，他。所以我一直以来，都是那样地敬佩他、倾慕他，想要即使一点也好，在他旁边尽我所能地支持他……”

说到这里，笑容一点点地从博士的脸上褪去，最后只留下了微微挑起的嘴角上的一片红色余晖。

“……所以在他终于走上歧路的时候，也没有能够阻止他。”

一阵风吹过。地上的洞穴里面发出像是悲鸣一样的声音。

他浑身上下一个哆嗦。

博士吐出一口气，接着道：

“……他一直在说，想要一个‘美好的世界’——现在的这个世界有着太多丑陋的东西，所以他想要把这些丑陋全部消去，只留下其中美好的部分——这是后来他一直在说的，他的理想。……我其实察觉到了，他这理想当中扭曲的地方，但是我却一直没有对他说出口……或者说，没有能对他说出口。……他在提到他的理想的时候，眼中的光芒实在是过于耀眼，让我无论如何也无法对他说，收手吧，你的理想这样下去会变得不再美好的。……所以。”

一声带着颤抖的叹息。

“……所以最后，虽然我有尝试别的方法，甚至利用那几个孩子来帮我阻止他，但还是晚了一步。……他最终还是做了，那最不该做的事情……然后如你所见，这里就由有名的观光地，瞬间变成了这样一片废墟——”

“……”

他喉头哽了哽。

“……那、‘他’呢……？”

博士的嘴角抽动了一下，面向着眼前的地穴闭上了双眼。

“……在这里面啊。”

他一下子失了所有的语言。

……在这里面、什么的……

他稍微向那地穴之中探了探脖子。

一片堆砌得严严实实的巨大石块让他又触电一样地缩了回来。

……那位甚至发明出能改变时代的出色的人物，竟然就这样葬身在这一片乱石之下吗，只是为了那个直率到近乎愚蠢的、“想要一个美好的世界”的理想……

他眨了眨眼，突然便觉得一种熟悉的感觉袭上了心头。

……为了美好的世界，而消除那些所谓的不美好、所谓的丑恶，啊……

他看着眼前偌大的地洞，不知为何突然想起了曾经还在做着战地记者的切嗣对他说过的话：

——士郎，拯救一部分人，就意味着要放弃另一部分人啊。

那个时候，这样对他说的切嗣满面憔悴的倦容。即使那时的自己年龄尚小，也能体会到那话语中流露出的、深刻的哀痛。而在那之后不久，切嗣便彻底放弃了战地记者一职，转而做了普通的时事新闻。最初，一直梦想着要当“正义的伙伴”的自己还不能理解切嗣的这个决定，觉得他是放弃了应该担负的责任而逃避到了平凡的生活当中。然而随着自己年龄的增长，自己也好像慢慢地能够理解了切嗣当年的决定——毕竟，有拯救就会有牺牲。而对于比谁都渴望着和平的切嗣来说，最痛苦的便莫过于在战争之地每天都被鲜血和生命重复强调着这个事实了吧。

……但是，理解归理解，他自己心中的那份想要成为“正义的伙伴”的憧憬，却时刻都不曾消失。

——为了拯救一部分人而牺牲另一部分人，自己无论如何也无法彻底接受这样的事。

所以。

“……不是排除，而是即使是少数人也要拯救，我是这样想的。”

不自觉间便恳切地说出了这样的话。

然后便听到身边，一声幽幽的轻笑。

“……要是他也能像士郎君这样想的话，大概，就不会变成现在这样子了呢。”

他一下子回过神，转头看向博士。

太阳马上就要落山了。博士的脸上也因为黑夜的降临而落下阴影。在那阴影的笼罩之下，博士眼角眉梢的笑意也显得无比清冷而落寞。

他胸口一紧。

“……博士……”

“……士郎君。”

想要说出安慰话语的冲动被博士柔声打断。闭上嘴，看见博士也转过头来看向自己。

“你知道今天我为什么要带你来这里吗？”

他抿起唇，没有回应。

博士笑。

“……你这样聪明，其实应该已经有头绪了吧？”

他想了想，最终还是小心翼翼地点了一下头。

“……那就好。”

博士说，又转回头去，目光再一次百转千回地落到那片废墟之上。

“美丽也好，丑陋也好……共存和爱才是这个世界的存在之道，我是这样想的啊。”

停了一会儿。

“……士郎君。”

突然这样唤自己。

他脊背一绷。

“……是、是？”

“……你现在的这份心意，可不要忘记了啊。……并且，如果愿意拉过对方得手的话，就请一定不要再放开。……因为。”

微微抬头，看向已经开始浮现出点点星光的天空，深呼吸。

“……因为，被留下一个人可真的是、非常寂寞的啊。——呐，弗拉达利桑。”

博士放在废墟之上的那一朵玫瑰花，在一片渐深的夜幕之中自顾自地红着，寂寞又执着。

他看着这样的博士，猛然便想起了教堂的阴影之中那孤独的背影，心脏骤然一疼，而后用力地握紧了双拳，郑重地、郑重地点了一下头。


	10. 爱是废墟之上的花朵（下）（士言+フラプラ）

暂缺，找到原文后补上


	11. 爱是平和温暖的暮春光景（金时）

一些流动的光影与声响掠过意识的表层，他因此慢慢从一片如水的沉静中上浮，终而一下睁开了双眼。

成片的葱绿树叶和从中透下的缕缕金色的阳光。风吹过带来的枝叶沙沙的声音和一些带着暖意的花的香气。

而从背后传来的则是树木特有的支棱触感。

……啊啊，是了，自己是……

逐渐聚拢起来的意识让他在数次眨眼之后便想起了自己此时身在何处。而这彻底的清醒也让自己右肩头上的重量一下子变得无比明晰起来。

微微偏头，便收获了一片不输于这晴天之中灿烂阳光的耀眼金色。不过此时，这片金色却收敛了平时的那份张扬，只是在一片均匀而安详的寝息之中传递来安静却笃实的温暖。

他抿起唇角微笑起来，又多看了几眼那灿金的颜色，而后才尽量不做出任何多余的动作地扭过头来，看向自己的左侧。

这一次映入眼底的，是与自己右肩上的金色形成鲜明呼应的火红。而那平日里总是保持着毫不松懈的态度、像是随时都能燃烧起来一般的火红此时也放下了所有戒备，迎着那点点洒下的日光，睡得甜美而安详。

……是了，自己是……

他像是安下心来地静静吐出一口气，而后摆正脑袋，将视线甩向了远方。

从现在自己身处的这山坡上，可以清楚看到的冬木的城市。

……平静而秩序的，现在也在一丝不乱地运转着的，自己的城市。

他微微眯起眼睛，觉得自己胸中也是一片像是什么都没有、又像是充盈着什么的风平浪静。

——自己现在是抛弃了“道馆主”也是“冬木第二管理者”的“远坂时臣”的身份，只是作为一个普普通通的人，在和王以及自己魔焰狐享受这难得的暮春午后的时光的啊。

……总觉得，有些不可思议的感觉（なんだか、不思議な気分だ）。

再一次重新认知了自己现在的境况之后，不自觉地便这样想了。

……果然还是、很不可思议的感觉。

缓缓地闭上眼睛，又缓缓地睁开。

静谧的蓝天。安宁的城市。葱郁的树顶。以及自己两侧平稳的寝息。

——还有，能够像现在这样，如此平和地接受并享受着这一切的自己。

……如果是曾经的自己的话，这样的事情根本就是无法想象的吧。

这样想着，目光又自然而然地落回了自己右肩的金色上。

虽然收敛了锋芒，但仍然有着不可忽视的存在感的金色。

……一切都是、拜他所赐啊。

他感受着那金色传递来的温度，觉得心间和眼角似乎都因为这温度而微微升温。

……今天，如果不是他突然出现在埋头于公务的自己面前，近乎强硬地将自己拽出了宅邸来到这里游憩的话，自己又怎么像现在这样理所当然地享受这暮春的春光。

——就像当年，如果不是他突然出现在盲目的自己面前，近乎强硬地将自己灰色的世界涂上色彩的话，自己又怎么能像现在这样理所当然地享受这世界上所有的鲜艳。

回想起来，和他的相遇，大概印象并不能说好。……不，岂止是“不好”，简直就是最糟了——连声招呼都不打便突然出现在自己的道馆里面、声称自己便是新上任的联盟冠军的张扬又鼓噪的金发年轻人，在看自己赢下与挑战者的一场比试之后，不仅连正式的招呼都没有打，而且上来便是一阵冷嘲热讽。什么“简直是无聊的比试”啊，“莫名其妙的配合都令人看不下去”啊，“就这种水平还能做道馆主”啊，如此这般将自己贬低得一无是处。

如果是现在的自己的话，即使被一个完全不认识的年轻人说出这样傲慢的话来大概也不会生气，顶多只是无视掉便罢了。只是，当时的自己却完全没有这样的余裕——因为，确实就如他所说，当时的自己确实在精灵的培养和对战上遇到了巨大的瓶颈。作为远坂家唯一的子嗣，从小就被灌输要变强、要成为完美的道馆主的自己实则天赋平庸，为了弥补这缺陷自己只得不断地努力、再努力，为了变强而不断地磨练自己，却在那段时候感觉再也无法得到更加往上的提升。和精灵的配合永远不能做到严丝合缝，明明战术的选择上完美无缺，可就总感觉差着那么一点。那天也是，虽然与挑战者的比赛是赢了，但自己也明白，赢得并不流畅，一点都不符合自己“时刻怀有余裕保持优雅”的家训。

……所以，简单来说，就是自己作为一个道馆主，却被一个初来乍到的年轻人一眼看穿了破绽了。

因此那一天，即便一直对情绪有所克制的自己也因为被人一下子揭了短处的疼痛而没能保持冷静，脑袋一热便咬着牙齿对对方挤出来一句“你这样的无礼者并没有教训我的资格”。

就是这样一句话，说出来之后自己便一下子因为其中的粗鲁与欠缺考虑而后悔了，但却不知道为何却反而似乎激起了对方的兴趣。一直兴趣缺缺地对自己说着“无聊”“无聊”的年轻人嘴角一挑，说出了一句自己怎么也没有想到的话：

——那么就让我通过对战来告诉你我有没有这个资格吧。

而自己，大概也是身为道馆主的尊严在作怪，根本没有考虑眼前的人是联盟冠军就直接接受了挑战。

……直到自己的魔焰狐靠着最后一点精神力才能勉强站在对方还毫发无伤的九尾面前的时候，自己才开始后悔起自己的决定。

明明同是火系精灵，为什么自己和对方会差的那么多。

隔着一整个对战场地，他的骄傲和自尊被对方那扎眼的金发红瞳刺得千疮百孔，而内心那些压抑许久的焦躁与不甘便从那些创口中再也抑制不住地涌了出来。

——魔焰狐，你在做什么啊！快些调整状态，好能再——

——……哼，看样子你是还没明白啊。

自己对自己的精灵的大喊被对方的声音冷冷打断。愕然地循声看去，只看到对方皱着双眉的不耐神情。

——那么就让我来结束这场闹剧吧——

随着对方声音一起涌过来的，九尾口中喷射出的铺天盖地的火焰。本该只局限于战斗场地之内的那片红色的炙热因为过于强大的威力而火星四溅——其中一片便直直向着自己而来。

……就是那个时候。

他在瞬间覆在自己身上的一片毛茸茸的触感中，听到了自己的魔焰狐撕心裂肺的悲鸣。

……说起来，那一次大概是自己有生以来第一次那样放声地哭出来也说不定啊。

回想到这里，他自己感到有些不好意思地快速眨了眨眼。

……不过，也多亏了那一次的眼泪，自己才终于察觉到了自己一直以来缺少的——或者说，忽视了的——最珍贵的东西。

微微偏头，再一次看向睡在左侧的魔焰狐。红黄相间的绒毛在点点阳光下有着十分漂亮的光泽。

……虽然那一次这孩子为了保护自己受了很重的伤，不过，也许还是该说，能通过那样的经历让自己幡然醒悟还是好的。

……毕竟，如果再继续那样下去的话，也许就不只是受伤那样简单了。

他无声地叹出一口气，像是想要把回忆里面那些由内到外的疼痛全部呼出去一般。然后，又想起一些别的什么，转而偷偷地笑了。

……说起来，那之后，这孩子可是用尽全身力气戒备了王好长一段时间啊。

想起来那段时间王与自家爱宠之间的持久拉锯，他的笑容便无论如何无法忍住。

那之后，大概半是出于对场面失控的歉意，半是由于确实是对自己感到了兴起，王一改最初对自己的轻蔑态度，开始频繁出没于自己的道馆。然而，与之相对的，自己的魔焰狐只要王一出现就会挡在自己身前，不论王和自己做什么都不愿意离开也不愿意回到球里，甚至对战的时候如果王来到现场也会时不时地将精力用在防备观众席上……而被双方夹在中间的自己，虽然时不常的也会感到头疼，不过更多的却是一种心中痒痒的感觉，虽然总要从中调解确实有些累人，但说实话，自己却并不讨厌那样的感觉。

……不过，现在的自己也并不想要再回到那样的状态就是了。

这样想着，他两侧各看一眼，笑容舒展。

——现在的这种，自己与精灵心意相通，并且还能得到王的青睐，而自家精灵也和王互相接纳了的状况，真的是、没有比这更好的了啊——

“……时臣，一个人偷偷地乐什么呢。”

右侧耳边，凛然却柔软的声音突然响起。

他目光向右下方一斜，便对上了不知何时睁开看向了自己的、鲜亮的红瞳。

他先是一怔，而后很快又恢复了舒展的笑容。

“……没有。只是回想起了和王认识的经过，不经意就（つい）。”

“……是么。”

本该是对方能够大做文章来调笑自己的话题，却不知是不是因为对方刚睡醒的缘故而意外地没有被调侃。

对方只是揉着脑后的金色发丝，晃悠悠地从自己肩膀上抬起头来，直起身子。

“……现在什么时候了。要回去吗。”

他看了看天色，又偏头看了看仍然没有醒来的魔焰狐。

“……不。看起来时间还早，而且这孩子也还没有醒。如果可以的话想要再多留一会儿。”

对方这才注意到魔焰狐地目光一瞥，然后无所谓地点点头。

“没关系。最近你的道馆挑战者也很多啊，想休息的话就再多休息一下无妨（休みたければ休んでおけ）。”

这样说着，他本人也又一次靠回树干上，然后伸手揽上自己肩膀，一个用力，便让自己倚到了他的肩膀上。

“——你也是啊（お前もだな）。”

他在反应了一会儿之后，才明白这是对方让自己也再睡一觉的指示。

他咬住下唇轻笑几声，同时也放松下来，将自己身体的重量交给了对方。

“……那么，就承您所言（なら、お言葉に甘えて）。”

这样说，并在对方“啊啊”的回应声中慢慢闭上了眼睛。

阳光。微风。树叶轻响。

还有对方身上比这暮春的空气还要温暖的温度。

“……王。”

在意识又一次悠悠下沉到意识的水底之前，他在对方均匀安稳的呼吸声中悄声道。

“——能遇见您，真的是太好了。”

Fin.


End file.
